霍华德·怀特曼
'''Howard Weinerman' is the deuteragonist of 忍者好小子. He is 蓝迪·卡宁汉's best friend, 海蒂·怀特曼's younger brother, and a freshman at 诺里斯维尔高中. Appearance Everyday Howard is short and chubby. He has orange hair like his sister Heidi, brown eyes, and tiny hands. His plump appearance proves to be deceptive, as shown when he speedily makes it first to Shangri-Lunch Table, beating Bash and Randy, in "Der Monster Klub," and throws a stanked monster with Randy in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key," as well as a cinderblock from a considerable distance in "Swampy Seconds." He can also take a hit pretty well, as in "Monster Drill," when he got hit dead-on by the Robo-Mantis, but appears fine afterwards, being more afraid then hurt. He wears a blue McTop with a squid design on it, dark green McShorties, and red McKicks. Personality Howard can be described as a loyal, loud-mouthed, lazy guy. He becomes very emotional when his food is ruined, damaged, or snatched away, as seen in "Got Stank" and "McFear Factor." It is also revealed that he is aware he's less intelligent than Randy, since he laughed with Randy when Randy suggested for Howard try to come up with an idea, although he has shown some intelligence. Such as knowing how many scoville units a habanero pepper has in "McFists of Fury." He can be a jerk, as shown in "So U Think U Can Stank," in which he aggressively rejects talent show participants for little to no reason, thus turning them into monsters. He also was really mean to the Psychobot while replacing Randy as the Ninja in "The Ninja Supremacy," and took advantage of being temporary Ninja by cutting in line and having students glorify him. Although he can be rude and troublesome, he has Randy's best interests at heart, and proves to be very loyal and helpful in saving him, as in "30 Seconds to Math" and "Nukid on the Block." He often gets angry at Randy. Howard lacks a sense of responsibility, and usually tries to foist the blame for his own mistakes on someone else, usually Randy. He sometimes is unable to keep his mouth shut, which can cause problems, as shown in "Gossip Boy." Nevertheless his gift of gab proves useful when having to explain what happened to the island to Principal Slimovitz in "Escape from Detention Island," preventing all the punished students from any further penalties. Randy usually does his best to solve a problem, while Howard will not want to deal with it if it interferes with his own desires. He tends to have bad judgement, as in "Night of the Living McFizzles," when he eats the candy despite knowing it will turn him into zombie at the end of the episode. He often pressures Randy into doing what Howard wants or thinks Randy needs over responsibility. Although coming up with good ideas at times, he can also give Randy stupid ideas, like giving all the water and food to the smell-of-death vine right away in "Dawn of the Driscoll." He ate most of the victory nachos he had prepared and still whined that Randy should give him the last piece although he himself had already eaten the rest. He is always scolding Randy for something that Randy should say to him instead. While insensitive to others, such as eating Randy's gravy fries in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja," Howard is actually sensitive and emotional, taking things personally, whether they be insults or even as simple as losing all his candy in "Night of the Living McFizzles." This can sometimes result in him being angry towards the offender, who is often and unfortunately Randy. Once apologized to, however, Howard doesn't bear a grudge, and occasionally he has moments where he's very nice and supportive, although they never last for very long. Notable Possesions McFist Industries Products As Randy states "We are McFist men from head to toe."'' Howard'' may be such a big fan of the products either because it's just popular, or that he finds that there's something good about it. He even exclaims that McFist can do no wrong in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes" when the Barf-a-Centauri opens, much to Randy's annoyance. In particular, he gets a new McFist Pad in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon," but its shown that he broke it in "Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved." Howard probably gets a free McFist Pad when McFist is forced by the Ninja to give out in "McOne Armed and Dangerous" since he possesses one again in "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim." Grave Puncher Series Howard ''is also a big fan of ''Grave Puncher. He has posters of it covering all of the walls in his room. He and Randy play the first three games together and were working on the fourth. He does not like it when people say he is not a good Grave Puncher. Schooling English Howard asks to copy off of Randy's paper in "Last Stall on the Left," but other than that, Howard's abilities in English are unknown. He seems to be good with speaking and persuasion, though, so if he actually puts effort into it, he's probably not that bad. Science Howard isn't very good at class, coming close to failing class in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes." It is his idea to feed and water the plant in "Dawn of the Driscoll," which kills the plant and leads Mrs. Driscoll to give them a bad grade. If he hadn't used the excuse of being kidnapped by Mr. Driscoll to boost their grade, Randy and Howard would not've been allowed to go to the Frightacular. Physical Education Howard despises P.E., describing Coach Green as entirely insane. He attempted to escape climbing the rope in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note," although being able to do it just fine. He also wants to win the three-legged challenge with Randy in order to get a class day of napping and save everyone's butts in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key." Spanish Howard is not good at Spanish, using food words that he learned from the guy who runs the taco cart. Randy and Howard fail their Spanish report because of this in "Viva El Nomicon," but after Howard listens to Debbie's Hypno-Spanish book, he is able to speak it fluently and save their grade. Home Economics Howard really seems to enjoy the class, especially since it earned him and Randy the class-fecta for being partners in every class during "Nukid on the Block." History Howard creates a costume of the creator of the Norrisville Van Dam in "The Ninja Identity," but doesn't memorize the facts and assumes he knew everything because he is dressed up as him, frustrating his partner Randy who actually did most of the work on their project. Mathematics As shown in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key," Howard doesn't seem to understand math and do well at it, thinking that an isosceles triangle is a made-up thing. Capabilities Intelligence Howard is not as smart as Randy, and even acknowledges it in "Got Stank," laughing at the thought with Randy. His grades are low, which could be because he isn't that smart or lazy. He does know about scoville units ("McFists of Fury"), though. Although Randy is the one to come up with ideas and plans more often, Howard has proven to make just as good or just as bad ideas. In "Dawn of the Driscoll," he suggests feeding and watering their plant right away, which Randy agrees to and results in them getting an "F" (they got a "C" later on). He also suggests going through a window to get to the movie, a far less complicated ploy than Randy's plan to sneak in through the sewers in "Grave Puncher: The Movie." His insight often either helps or saves Randy depending on the situation. When Randy is hypnotized in "30 Seconds to Math," Howard quickly thinks up a plan and cleverly encourages everyone into believing that the ninja is inside them and therefore throwing off McFist's scheme. He reminds Randy about the smoke bomb tree in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch," and tries to stop Randy from telling "Der Monster Klub" about the way to get stanked. Howard shakes the log in "Ninja Camp," knocking everyone else off and winning the challenge, revealing that he has some sort of common sense. In "Stanks Like Teen Spirit," he shows a great skill at chess, despite never having played it before. With this ability, he beats the chess-bot in order to destank everyone whom lost to it. It's probably best for Randy never to underestimate Howard under any circumstances. Costume Design Throughout the series, Howard has shown great talent in putting together costumes. Instead of dressing up as the front of a cow in "Dawn of the Driscoll," which would've matched up to Randy's half, he dressed up as Viceroy, impressing the evil genius himself when the two saw each other. For "Grave Puncher: The Movie!," Howard creates a costume based off one of the Grave Puncher characters. In "Shoob Tube," Howard has a sumo outfit and a gorilla-in-a-tuxedo suit. In preparation for Word War One in "Hip Hopocalypse Now," using stuff from his locker, Howard puts together an outfit to look hip, including glasses with blinds and saggy pants. For the upcoming history report in "The Ninja Identity," he makes a outfit of Victor Von Van. In Rorg: Hero of a Past he improvises the costume of Rorg's sidekick, Socko. Sometimes, his outfits have been quite useful. In order to give Mac Antfee the Nomicon while not getting caught, Howard, under Randy's orders, dresses up as a girl, wearing a dress, high-heels, and a wig with ponytails in "Enter the Nomicon." Other times, though, his costumes cause him a lot of trouble. Mr. Driscoll mistakes Howard for Viceroy because of the costume and therefore kidnaps him in "Dawn of the Driscoll." During "Monster Drill," McFist and Viceroy think Howard is the real Ninja because of the ninja costume he is wearing for the drill. Gaming Skills Just like Randy, Howard has been shown to have great gaming abilities. Randy complains about a move in Grave Puncher that Howard uses to beat him in "Grave Puncher: The Movie!." Although Randy is the best at the games at Greg's Game Hole, Howard is never far behind in skill, and beats Randy at Jack Hammer in "Weinerman Up," but only because Randy let him so that Howard finally listens to him and destroys the Jack Hammer robot.